Echoes of a Ranger
(This story was posted by Zor Primus on the Utopia Skye forums on February 15 and April 21, 2005.) ---- The songs of the mountain forest entered his ears as slowly his eyes opened to see the veiled light of the sun coming through the tall crest of Stonetalon Peak. The Night Elf known as Juraviel smiled as he stretched his muscles and awoke to see the start of a new day. He was strong, with a rigid build brought on by living for years in the wilds as a Ranger. His opal eyes still held onto the evening glow. Twisting his head slightly he relaxed as he cracked his neck a bit. Juraviel moved his two powerful hands back to tie his long white silky hair into a tail. The light blue skin on his body moist with dew he stood up and looked down to his trusted companion, Phade. A Screeching Raptor from the Wetlands Juraviel had taken it from the hungry jaws of a crocolisk. “Wake up my friend…it is time for us to move on.” Juraviel had left the elven lands to think things through, his normal state of mind had been changed since the night he met Shadah. A young priestess in training that has mesmerized his very soul. She had a look in her eyes that made Juraviel find beauty in an even wider scope then he already had possessed. The sound of her melodic voice echoed in his mind from the moment they parted until the night before. His heart was racing with anticipation at being able to see her once more. Phade snorted and snapped his razor sharp talon on the ground and lifted himself from sleep. In seconds it was off into the near distance leaping on a deer. Juraviel chuckled at his pet’s insatiable hunger for fresh meat. “When we return to Ashenvale, you my friend are going to eat nothing but leaves and fish!” he mocked as the raptor returned with the deer hanging from its mouth. Juraviel was not exactly looking forward to the long trek out of the Barrens to Ashenvale, but the reward of seeing Shadah again silenced any complaints. It had not reached mid morning when the Ranger and Phade set off from Stonetalon Peak and down the winding mountain passes to the Barrens proper. The journey out of the Barrens was somewhat perilous. Rogue Tauren and other Horde soldiers roamed freely. On one occasion Juraviel had to circumvent an entire Orc Outpost to avoid being spotted. This delayed him more then he wanted to. Thinking ahead though he smirked, already plotting his course through the relatively safer environment of the Ashenvale lands. Phade happy to clear some of the obstacles from their path leaped eagerly into battle, while his master launched deadly barrages with his bow. It was late in the day when finally Juraviel reached Astranaar. He decided to leave Phade here and travel by gryphon to Auberdine. The flight to the Night Elf outpost was swift. The winds carrying him easily over the land, the breeze of the ocean tingled his senses. In his mind he toiled with what he could say to her once he saw her. She was so beautiful. It had been quite some time since they had seen one another, he wondered if she would even recognize him. She was so beautiful. Juraviel had never felt such strong emotions for an elf female. He feared that she would reject him. She as so beautiful. Years spent in the human lands fighting back the horde during the War. Then there was a homecoming to Darnassus to help rebuild, now this challenge. Love…was that it? He could not know for certain. All he knew was that this priestess had enthralled him fully. She was so beautiful. Time seemed to pause then, but not long enough to make him realize that the gryphon had landed and was trying to shrug him off. There she stood, the light of the sun glowing from her robes. Shadah’s slender figure beckoning him to embrace her in a tight hug. The fire in her eyes seemed to tame him. Juraviel fumbled slightly as he approached her. “Elune guide you Shadah.” He said with a low bow. “May the light protect you Juraviel.” She returned back in her soft voice that at once melted Juraviel. She curtsied and smiled at him. Her hair bounced as she moved and not once did she break her eyes from his. Warmth was all that Juraviel sensed from her, like a never ending pool of care and hope. “It is good to see you once more Shadah…I have missed you.” He said slowly walking towards the inn. Shadah blushed and walked closely to him. “I am happy to see you too.” She answered reaching up slightly to kiss him on the cheek. Juraviel did all he could not to let the rubber sticks that had been his legs moments ago get the best of him. So much to do he thought to himself, talking and seeing Shadah had not satisfied his care for her. It only grew with each passing moment. The two traveled together, aiding the people of Auberdine as best they could with the multitude of crisis that seemed more and more common these days. Even the weary Phade had taken a liking to her and traveled at her side. Even in battle her fury was something he could marvel at. He respected her prowess in a fight as much as he would even a human paladin. She was precise and effective, and strong with the healing magics. Juraviel knew that this elf woman would be one of the finest and most powerful priestess’s in all the lands. With the help of another night elf rogue the two managed to save a dryad from the clutches of a vile group of warlocks. They made there way south back to Astranaar soon there after. Juraviel wanted her to see the beauty of this place. It was so reminiscent of Darnassus, yet small enough to have a unique splendor. Juraviel and Shadah stood close together for a long moment, simply staring into each other’s eyes. Both had their emotions swirling around as if in a whirlwind. It could have been the close call from battle, or simply that they had both been feeling the same anticipation for this moment for a long time. Juraviel spoke first. “Shadah, you are in my every thoughts, night and day, wherever I may be, you are there.” Juraviel took her hands softly in his, letting their fingers interlock tightly. She looked up into his hungry eyes as he continued. “I have fallen for you Shadah, heart and soul.” He felt her tremble a bit at his words. His heart sank as he feared the worse. “I have thought about you as well…”she said in an almost whispered tone. Juraviel caught his breath then, she was not rejecting him, yet her response was somewhat not what he had really wanted. She leaned up and tenderly kissed his lips then, erasing any doubt. The two stared at each other for a long moment, drawing on the other’s feelings. Leaving little room for words, only an understanding and realization that they had come together this day and had started on a journey towards the unknown. Many trials would sure to come, but for now all that mattered was this moment. Together, in each others arms, sure of the love they were starting to share… ---- The moon rose into the starlit sky as Shadah and Juraviel laid in each others arms still flushed with the night. They looked into each others eyes needing no words to express the feelings of love they shared. Juraviel held close to her, not wanting to let go. Their lives had reached a point in which their feelings could no longer be hidden away or denied. Shadah completed the noble ranger as much as he made her feel whole. Shadah had shown off some of her new spells learned through her continuing studies as a Priestess of Elune. Juraviel watched with pride as he rested on his cat, Jynx. Shadah's power was incredible. She had come a long way from that seemingly frail priestess in Teldrassil. A movement in the trees above alerted the ranger that they were no longer alone in the sanctuary of the jungle. There was a stalker about...Shadah was quick to react to Juraviel's movements. She had grown accustomed to his sometimes surprising speed in getting into his hunter's visage. No longer the quiet sweet, noble elf that stole her heart...he was now deep into his instincts, instincts brought on by years in the wild lands. The jungles of Stranglethorn Vale hid many deadly predators. Many who Shadah could not face alone, Jynx was the first to enter the shadows. She was always eager to thwart a fellow predator. Shadah moved close to Juraviel, her mace in hand. She was about to take out a lantern to illuminate the darkness beyond but a stead hand stopped her. “We will make it too easy for it if you reveal us my love.” He whispered with a wink. His glowing scimitars were already in his hands, muscled taut he was ready for the attack. The only question was…from where? The answer came in the form of a hissing roar, and the sounds of branches cracking and leaves tearing from the grass. A pair of glasslike eyes rolled out from the under brush and knocked both Ranger and Priestess to the ground. Juraviel rolled and sprung to his feet scimitars crossed in front of him as his eyes scanned the grass. Shadah was slower to get up, but she at once placed a shield of protection of her and Juraviel. They would not be taken off their feet again. With a whisper she again cast a prayer of fortitude over her protector and herself. The hiss came again, this time from another angle. Juraviel turned and saw their predator. A basilisk! It charged at him directly. He reacted in a split second, reaching into his pack and quickly throwing a Freezing Trap in the path of the basilisk. The night elf grimaced and bent his legs a bit as he pushed himself off the ground and flipped onto a relatively low lying branch. Landing in a crouch he looked down as the basilisk was frozen place. Juraviel then realized how serious their predicament was. Dire indeed for thrashing about in the ice was not just any basilisk, but a Stone Maw Basilisk. Very fierce, very deadly he had to act soon before it went into a berserker rage. Jynx pounced on the beast as the ice shattered into fragments over the cool night grass. Her claws dug into the basilisk deep, making it roar in pain. Juraviel slid his scimitars back into its sheathe and pulled his bow into action, quickly setting a razor arrow in place he fired off two quick shots, one arrow tipped with poison, the other tipped with a stun potion. He noted the poison take affect at once, but the beast was not phased by the stun. Shadah cast a prayer of healing on Jynx as it reeled from a swipe from the basilisk. She then cursed the creature with pain. As Juraviel set another arrow his eyes widened with horror as the beast cast its own spell on Jynx, sending the cat to slumber while it turned its attention on the priestess. It charged ahead maw open and ready to bite at her. She was quick to dodge the attack, and managed to score a hit with her mace over the basilisk. Stunned for a second it hissed loudly, sending spit and bile towards Shadah. Juraviel replaced his bow with his scimitars and launched himself foot first on the basilisk. With a sickening crunch he landed on its spiked back, a protrusion spike digging into his leg. Juraviel ignored the pain rushing up his leg and swiped with one blade down on the tough skin of the basilisk. Shadah took another swipe at the beast with her mace but it took the blow and thanked her for it with a bite. Were it not for her shield of protection she surely would have lost a limb. Juraviel now worked his scimitars in unison, taking shots at whatever crease he could make out on the tough armor that was the basilisk’s skin. The Stone Maw turned its attention on the Ranger, allowing Shadah to back off and cast more prayers to protect Juraviel from harm. From side to side Juraviel scored hit after hit, his scimitars moving as if in a blur. The Stone Maw however, did not flinch, taking hit after hit but still taking swipes and bites at the night elf. Blood trickled down Juraviel’s leg freely now. Were it not for Shadah’s restorative powers he would have slipped into blackness for sure. This fight was quickly edging towards a stalemate as neither opponent gave into the others attacks. Juraviel awarded himself a glance at Jynx who lay motionless, asleep. “You can wake up anytime now Jynx! My arms grow tired!” he said, jokingly, yet honestly. The basilisk outmatched him in stamina, this much was growing more apparent. Shadah cried out and cast an arcane assault of Starshards onto the beast that showed many wounds yet no sign of weakness. The shadow magic succeeded in distracting the beast for a moment. That was all Juraviel needed. Spinning his scimitar around once in his hand Juraviel twisted his weight against another snap of the maw and scored a hit inside the beast’s mouth, blood exploded over his face as the Stone Maw retreated in agony. Juraviel pressed forward and caught a swipe with one blade, holding the claw in place he dipped the tip of his other scimitar down the extended claws. With a swift sound of torn flesh the ranger relieved the basilisk of its front claw. The defiant hiss turned into a raged howl and it found the strength of power from deep within its primordial instinct of survival. Using its massive weight it toppled Juraviel and caught the surprised night elf unawares. Shadah yelped and cast another smite and starshard on the beast whose eyes were now blanket red. It was then that Jynx returned to the fray and threw her weight to knock over the basilisk. Juraviel managed to bring one blade to bear and it tore deep into the softer underbelly of the Stone Maw. With a final hiss it snorted and fell eternally still. Shadah cast more prayers of healing on Juraviel, but the blood only slowed slightly. Jynx sniffed around the corpse and began munching on the cut claw happily, looking only once at her master who was in the care of Shadah. She was wrapping his leg wound tight with a bandage. “You are bleeding too much my love.” She said quietly. Juraviel coughed and let his hands relax a bit. I will be fine…but I think we should return to Booty Bay…I do not think this basilisk was alone.” He said trying, with no success to stand. Almost in answer distant hisses and howls were heard. Shadah helped her ranger to his feet and kissed his lips briefly. “Come, I will take care of you…” He smiled and returned her kiss. “You always do my love…you always do…” Category:Warcraft Skye RP